Demigods
by inv2
Summary: There is no such thing as too much video games for Percy Jackson. He was happy with what he's doing, and has no intention of stopping. Then everything changed when he'd been given an alpha invite to a new unique video game called Demigods. Weird stuff started happening around him and it's starting to freak him out. AU. OOC. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Rick Riordan!

**AN: **I'll be working on this and Ten Days with My Devil so updates might be slow. If you don't understand a few words/terms/gaming slang, feel free to ask or google it. First chapter is short; it will get longer in the future chapters. I suck at titles.

**Summary: **There is no such thing as too much video games for Percy Jackson. His family and even some of his friends are worried about Percy's addiction, but it doesn't seem to bother him. He was happy with what he's doing, and has no intention of stopping. Then everything changed when he'd been given an alpha invite to a new unique video game called Demigods. Weird stuff started happening around him and it's starting to freak him out. AU. OOC. Percabeth.

**One. **

Percy leaned towards the computer screen some more, leaving only a few inches in between. If his mom could see him now, he would probably get an earful for it. Eyes focused and fingers steady on his mouse. He waited for any movement on screen.

He had been waiting for quite a bit, and it was getting to his ADHD. He'd seen gameplay videos of the game, and it required patience – something that he did not have a lot of. If there was a way or button to press that could make the game go faster –

"Yo Perce, you here?"

The loud voice startled Percy and he recoiled away from his desk, hitting his knee in the process. He grabbed his headset and lowered the volume. Something he should have done before starting his game. He paused the game and glared at the screen.

"Jesus, Grover, you scared the hell out of me," he growled.

Grover laughed. "You should get off the TeamSpeak lobby, or transfer to your private channel."

"I was waiting for you and a few others."

"Right. Whatever you say, man."

He continued playing his game and Grover remained silent for a while. He was probably fixing something on his desk, as Percy could hear him shuffling things around. This continued for a few minutes until Percy got bored and logged off of his game.

"Are you excited to see Annabeth at Gamecon?"

The question caught him completely off-guard. "Huh – Why?" he asked, somewhat warily.

The other was quiet for a few seconds, "You two have been spending a lot of time _playing_ together."

"What's your point?" he asked, "We play together too, but that doesn't mean I like _like_ you."

"I didn't say anything about you liking Annabeth," Grover said, and Percy could practically see him smiling widely, "I only said you have been spending hours with her."

"You're implying it… Besides, she's probably unfit for any romantic interaction right now." He said, rolling his eyes at the screen.

"Why do you say that?"

Percy froze. He had been spending a lot of time with Annabeth. And during that time, they had talked about anything and everything – including their families, school, friends, and a bit about their love life, which in Percy's case lack of it. He didn't want Grover to know anything about that, since it was a bit personal and it wasn't his story to tell.

It was hard to avoid Grover from asking questions, but Percy could delay him. Pulling the headset from his head he muttered a quick, "Be right back," and placed it on his desk.

He stood and stretched, glancing his wall clock seven pm. He had been on the computer for almost three hours now. He missed dinner, but his mom usually leaves leftovers in the fridge.

He got three slices of pizza, a bottle of milk and soda from the fridge and placed the pizza in the toaster oven. He also got a bag of chips from the cabinets. This was sufficient for a few more hours of gaming.

"You've been spending too much time on the computer, Percy."

Startled, for the second time tonight. The bottle of milk missed his glass by an inch. He glanced to where the voice came from. Laptop and papers were scattered on the kitchen table where Donnell "Don" Jackson was.

"Hey dad, didn't see you there," he said as he grabbed tissues from the cabinet and wiped the spilt milk, "Why aren't you in your study?"

"Your mom's rearranging some of her books, and told me to get out," Don said as he looked up from his papers, "You missed dinner with family, again. I have told you several times, Percy, less time on the computer and more time with family."

Percy looked down at his hands, which were holding the milk soaked tissues. He shrugged and tossed them in the trashcan. "Sorry, I didn't notice the time…" he said in almost a whisper, "It won't happen again."

He didn't like being reprimanded about his gaming hobby. Wanting to avoid talking some more, he grabbed his food and hurried out the kitchen and into his room. He was glad Don didn't try to stop him like he used to.

"So what did I miss?" Percy said as he put on his headset and adjusting it to fit comfortably on his head. He glanced at the TS window and noticed that he had been moved from the lobby to Minecraft channel and there were two more people online.

"Not much Perce," Grover said as Percy opened Minecraft, "Annabeth's just building some redstone contraption and I'm looking for a new place to set up base."

"I'm building a three wide piston door, Grover, it isn't that hard," he heard a new voice say. Percy tried to stop himself from grinning to widely.

"Hey Annabeth." He greeted her and she replied with a short 'Hi'. Probably busy with building.

He could hear another voice whining, "Aren't you going to say _hi _to me Captain Prissy?"

He chuckled and focused on his screen. "Hello to you too, Thals."

"Where have you been?" Thalia asked.

"You guys were taking so long I got hungry and I had a run in with pops." he said as he grabbed a slice of pizza and shoved it in his mouth. Trying to get rid of the image of his father looking at him with disappointment.

Annabeth snorted. "Aren't you always hungry?"

"Oh Annie, you know me so well."

"Stop flirting losers," Thalia barked out, "You'll have all the time to flirt during gamecon – preferably away from me."

Percy could feel his face heat up as Thalia and Grover laughed loudly. "Shut up Thalia." He said. Annabeth was silent, and Percy wanted to slap those two hard.


	2. AN

**AN: **Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated the story. I've been really busy with work and school. I promise I'll update by next week. :) I will be deleting this when I upload the next chapter.


End file.
